


Camera Shy (but you're still a star)

by baekingneeds



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: Park Chanyeol had never expected to be anything more than a part-time high school teacher and a part-time bartender. He had never expected to join his favourite band as their new drummer. And he had definitely never expected to fall for the lead singer, his idol crush since five years ago, for real.





	Camera Shy (but you're still a star)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Chanyeol!
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything but I hope anyone reading this will like it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

“…and you just need to take deep breaths.”

Chanyeol didn’t sign up for this.

Okay, technically he _did_ sign up to be a part-time mathematics and music teacher at St. Jules High. But it was only because he really needed the money. Being a bartender at a small bar that isn’t very famous doesn’t pay much. And he isn’t even a bartender. He is a _part-time_ bartender.

_“It’s like your part-time brain,” Kyungsoo likes to say._

Frowning, Chanyeol quickly erases his malevolent friend’s voice from his head and turns his attention back to the student in front of him. The student doesn’t seem to be calming down any time soon though so Chanyeol allows his mind to drift back to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, the reason why Chanyeol is even teaching at St. Jules in the first place. Part-time or not. Screw Kyungsoo and his pedantic nature.

Kyungsoo is a Broadway actor (he’s really more of a Broadway star but Chanyeol isn’t one to nit-pick). He also happens to be one of St. Jules’ famous alumni (how many famous people can one damn school produce, seriously?). Coincidentally, Kyungsoo’s old music teacher when he was in high school was retiring and there was a vacancy. So being a good friend, he told Chanyeol about it and who was Chanyeol to say no. St. Jules is only one of the richest schools in the country after all.

So here is Chanyeol. Teaching mathematics music by day and serving drinks by night and on weekends. Though the former includes some sub-clauses that are printed in invisible ink on Chanyeol’s contract. He didn’t sign up to help students overcome stage fright or teach them how to effectively deliver a speech. He deals with musical notes and numbers, not words.

But being a musician (Kyungsoo would hardly call him one), he can understand stage fright. And being the youngest teacher in the whole school, the students are the most comfortable with him. Also, because Chanyeol is honestly a student at heart himself.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks when he notices that the student has calmed down considerably from almost hyperventilating just moments ago.

“Much better,” Jo answers and places a hand over his heart to check if it is still beating as wildly as before. He lets his hand fall to the side and gives Chanyeol a wide smile, his eyes squinted like little crescent moons. “Thanks, Chanyeol.”

Now this is something Chanyeol signed up for.

“Go win that speech competition.” Chanyeol lightly punches Jo’s shoulder and grins when Jo punches him back in the chest just a little bit more forcefully. Clicking his tongue in mock annoyance, Chanyeol nods his head towards the closed door, telling Jo to go in. 

Calming students down from anxiety or dealing with anything related to stage fright is something that Chanyeol is familiar with. He’s been doing it for a month by now, basically ever since he started teaching. And somewhere along the way, Chanyeol realises that he doesn’t mind helping these teenagers at all. In fact, he rather enjoys it.

Most of the time anyway. But not when he has to calm two students down in a day, within the hour.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol!”

Straightening his back, Chanyeol looks towards the source of the rather familiar voices and drops his shoulders when he spies the matching panic looks on Daniel and Minho’s faces. This only means one thing.

“Chanyeol,” Daniel pants, grabbing onto Minho’s shoulder to steady himself when the other boy stops next to him.

“Kangmin needs your help,” Minho continues.

“You know how long he’s been practicing for this,” Daniel adds on hurriedly.

“He can do this. You know that. It’s just. He’s nervous. It’s the stage fright, you know?”

“Oh, trust me,” Chanyeol starts as Daniel and Minho grab one side of his arm each. “I understand alright.” He allows the two teenage boys to drag him across the hallway and towards the dance studio.

 _This_ was what Chanyeol willingly signed up for anyway.

 

“Tough day at the school?”

Chanyeol stops wiping the bar counter and greets Junmyeon, the owner, with a scoff. He slides the towel aside with more swag than Junmyeon would credit him for and folds his arms across his chest. 

“I had to pacify two students freaking out today. Want to take a guess how my day went?”

Nodding understandingly, Junmyeon takes a seat at the counter to face Chanyeol. “I take it that you enjoyed your day.”

It’s annoying how Junmyeon is never wrong. Though he isn’t entirely right either. “I like helping them. You know that. It’s tiring, sure, and they don’t always listen to me but it’s worth it when they thank me and do well. You should know. You have a thing for helping people too.”

“Yeah, I hired you,” Junmyeon replies casually and rubs his index finger on the glass surface before rubbing it together with his thumb, as if inspecting for dust.

Deciding to ignore him, Chanyeol picks the cloth up to start polishing the already shiny counter again. Just in case Junmyeon really finds it dirty. “I just miss performing.”

Junmyeon looks at Chanyeol sympathetically. “That’s why I let you perform, don’t I?”

“I know, I know. And I’m really thankful for that. It’s just…” Chanyeol stops his hand from moving and thinks thoughtfully for a moment for the right word. “It’s different performing alone and in a band.”

There isn’t anything Junmyeon can say to that so he settles for a simple nod.

“Kyungsoo isn’t coming in tonight,” Junmyeon says after a while.

At that, Chanyeol’s ears perk up. “Do I get to fill in for him?”

“No. You’re working tonight.” There’s a frown etched on Junmyeon’s face, ruining his handsome face a tiny bit. He sounds like Chanyeol has just asked something ridiculous. Chanyeol wishes Junmyeon frowns at every woman or man he meets. “He already found someone to cover for him.”

Chanyeol frowns. “He didn’t tell me.” Before Junmyeon starts explaining why, Chanyeol starts talking again. “Then why did you tell me? I usually fill in for him! If I’m not doing it then why are you telling me?” Scrunching up his nose, Chanyeol glares at Junmyeon who laughs at his silly expression. “Who’s helping him?” Chanyeol demands, sounding not unlike a petulant child crying for candy.

A playful grin spreads across Junmyeon’s face as if he was just waiting for this question. “A cute guy.”

“Ha-ha.” What’s worse than Junmyeon nagging is Junmyeon being vague and trying to act like he’s one of the top-secret spies in the country. Chanyeol has long confirmed that fact.

“He dances,” Junmyeon teases, not to irritate Chanyeol but Chanyeol is annoyed anyway. “Among other things.” Junmyeon pauses and Chanyeol doesn’t know why the older man is acting like he _is_ about to disclose some classified information. “Like,” he stops again and laughs when Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Before Chanyeol walks to the other side of the counter, Junmyeon finally says “sing”.

All at once, Chanyeol forgets his exasperation towards Junmyeon and is starting to look forward to meeting Kyungsoo’s mysterious one night replacement.

 

At half past nine, the door to the bar swings open and in walks a new customer. He’s all covered up – a grey sweater with its hoodie up, and a black mask hiding his face. It’s thirty minutes to Kyungsoo’s scheduled monthly performance so the only conclusion Chanyeol reaches is that this is the guy filling in for Kyungsoo.

“Is that him?” Chanyeol blurts out to someone whom he’s hoping is Junmyeon. It isn’t. It’s a customer collecting his drinks. He sends Chanyeol a weird look to which the bartender returns with a goofy smile that makes the stranger chuckle and tip him.

He huffs in relief and laughs to himself at how ridiculous he is sometimes. From the corner of his eye, he sees Junmyeon talking to the man in a grey hoodie and confirms that that is Kyungsoo’s secret acquaintance.

 

“Hey,” the singer says into the microphone at nine sharp, his voice sounding a little croaky. His fingers are twirling the tangled cord wires of the microphone.

The people around the stage settle down and all eyes are on Kyungsoo’s replacement for the night. There are several looks of confusion on some of the regulars’ faces because, naturally, they were expecting to see Kyungsoo, their lovely Broadway star, up there, but it's an unfamiliar face tonight. Or unfamiliar person, seeing that the singer’s face is still mostly hidden by his hoodie and mask.

“I um…I’m filling in for D.O. tonight,” the stranger comments. “I’m a friend.”

At the mention of Kyungsoo’s stage name, most people nod their heads in understanding. Kyungsoo’s a busy man.

“Actually I um…” the mysterious man trails off and starts drumming his fingers against the top of his knee. He keeps quiet for the next few minutes, causing some people to start whispering, drawing Chanyeol’s attention to the stage.

The bartender polishes an empty scotch glass as he watches the singer play with a loose string from his artistically ripped jeans.

The customers who frequent the bar are nice. But they are also used to Kyungsoo’s confidence, charm, and voice. Seeing someone sitting so awkwardly like this on stage is unsettling them a little; some of them starting to look restless, impatient. Some are even standing to leave, choosing to sit at some other corner of the bar instead.

Not knowing why, Chanyeol starts to feel extremely bad for this singer. So he places the scotch glass down carefully and takes his apron off before scrunching it up and putting it below the counter where his backpack is. No one’s going to be ordering a drink now. Junmyeon wouldn’t mind if he plays hero for a few minutes.

Chanyeol slowly makes his way through the small crowd and towards the stage. He thinks he sees a flicker of surprise in the singer’s eyes before the other looks down at his shoes to avoid prolonged eye contact.

Everyone in the bar knows Chanyeol, so they simply let him through. Though most of them have curious looks on their faces, wondering what their bartender’s up to.

“Hey,” Chanyeol starts kindly when he reaches the front of the stage. “Mind if I come up?”

Out of shock, the stranger says nothing but he nods after a beat and Chanyeol walks onto stage and bends down so he’s at eye level with the other. But the mysterious man looks away immediately and Chanyeol blinks in surprise. It happened so quickly that Chanyeol isn’t sure whether it’s because the man is feeling uncomfortable in his presence.

When Chanyeol leans in closer, the singer instinctively backs away and Chanyeol smiles wryly, berating himself in his head for seeming so aggressive. He wants to place his hand on the other’s back or shoulder – like he always does with his students – to calm the man down but he thinks twice and keeps his arms hanging loosely by his sides. The singer still isn’t looking at him but he starts speaking anyway. “Stage fright is pretty common. It's okay.”

“I – ” Kyungsoo’s replacement starts, still not facing Chanyeol, but he coughs and doesn’t complete the rest of his sentence.

“Remember when I first came up here?” Chanyeol turns his attention to the crowd. “I was so scared I couldn't sing at all. I just started banging on the drums to a random beat.”

Some people laugh at the memory of Chanyeol’s first performance, causing the giant to smile sheepishly as he remembers his own embarrassment. He chuckles softly and he thinks he hears the stranger laughing at him and when he turns to check, he sees the other’s shoulders shaking with mirth. For a moment, he feels slightly affronted then he remembers why he’s up there on the stage in the first place.

“I sing here sometimes. When I'm not tending the bar,” Chanyeol lowers his voice so that only the singer could hear him. “There’s a drum set in the back room that I use when I’m performing. No one else uses the drums. It’s kind of like my instrument.” He grins. “But don’t tell Junmyeon that.”

“I’m not having a stage fright,” the singer says into the microphone and Chanyeol frowns in confusion.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Chanyeol tells him kindly and places a tentative hand on the other’s shoulder. “Just relax.”

“I just wanted to say that I’m down with a flu right now so I might sound a little…”

“Husky?” Chanyeol’s voice cracks and he hears some sniggers from the crowd as his face starts to heat up considerably.

The singer nods slowly and starts playing with the wire cords again, only with more confidence this time.

“It’s okay!” Someone from the crowd shouts and majority of the people start cheering.

“Well then,” Chanyeol manages awkwardly and with a short laugh. “Break a leg.” He’s about to go off the stage when the mysterious man says something he almost misses.

“Thanks anyway.”

Without another word, Chanyeol merely turns to give the singer a nod before he jumps off the stage and slinks away to the bar counter where there are customers waiting to be served. Oops.

A few moments later, Chanyeol hears music start to play and a soft voice filling the bar. It’s a song he recognises from the radio so he hums along as he continues making drinks.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed but by the time the music has ended, he finds himself more and more curious about Kyungsoo’s replacement. So when he sees the other going off the stage, he abandons his post without a second thought and quickly walks over to the stage to catch the other.

“Hey.”

The other looks up and meets Chanyeol’s eyes for the briefest second before looking away.

Maybe he’s just shy, Chanyeol concludes. “Thanks for helping Kyungsoo out.”

Or maybe he just hates Chanyeol, the giant thinks when he doesn’t get a response.

“It’s no problem,” the stranger finally says.

“Can I get your name?” Chanyeol blurts out without meaning to. _Damn it._ “Mine’s Chanyeol,” he offers quickly and stretches out his hand.

After a second of hesitation, the other nods and accepts Chanyeol’s hand, head down throughout the handshake. “I’m Kai,” he finally says when he lets go of Chanyeol’s hand.

_Kai._

Now why does Chanyeol feel like he’s heard that name somewhere before? He quickly racks his brain for a clue as to why the name sounds so familiar and he almost pumps his fist into the air when he realises where he’s heard the name before.

“You’re Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, right? Kim Jongin? Kyungsoo has told me about you before. Said you’re a dancer and that your stage name is Kai.” A feeling of disappointment swoops over Chanyeol but he hurriedly pushes it down. He’s Kyungsoo’s boyfriend. What is Chanyeol even thinking?

“Yeah,” Kai says softly, looking down at his feet like they’re more interesting than Chanyeol’s face. “I’ve got to go,” he says abruptly and spins around, leaving Chanyeol perplexed and maybe a little annoyed at his cold attitude. Then he turns to face Chanyeol again and he takes in a deep breath before meeting the taller man’s eyes. “Thanks for just now, Chanyeol. I really appreciate it.” And he walks away, leaving Chanyeol with butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Chanyeol also knows that Kai is thanking him for helping him overcome his stage fright. The giant knows the signs when he sees it despite what the other man had claimed.

“Oh, you met him.”

Shaking his head, Chanyeol turns to face Junmyeon with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “He likes Kyungsoo.”

“Right. Yeah,” Junmyeon says awkwardly and runs his fingers through his hair.

“You knew?” The accusatory tone evident in Chanyeol’s voice, making Junmyeon wince. “And you told me he was _cute_?” Chanyeol asks through gritted teeth. “What were you thinking, Junmyeon?” He demands angrily. “Are you out of your mind? I wasn’t, am not going to steal Kyungsoo’s boyfriend!”

“Wait, what?” Junmyeon looks genuinely confused, eyes wide as he stares at Chanyeol. “I didn’t know they were dating.”

“Now you know,” Chanyeol mutters and pushes past Junmyeon to pack his things. He’s done for the night. He knows that he won’t be working for the next week. He needs to let his anger simmer down. But he also knows that he’ll be back in the bar serving drinks by the end of next weekend.

Of course, he’d be in a good mood by then anyway. He’s going to see his idol-crush next Saturday night. It’s only been a year since their last tour.

Chanyeol grins at the thought as he walks out of the bar, the cool October air hitting his face, at the same time his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and reads the preview of the message when his screen comes to life.

_Sorry, I didn’t know they were dating._

_Junmyeon._

Maybe Chanyeol is being too harsh. He types a quick _It’s okay_ and pushes the send button before pocketing his phone. The next time his phone vibrates, though, he ignores it, and makes his way to the bus stop. His head is filled with a short vocalist with the craziest high notes and the most velvety voice, and the sweetest smile, and thoughts of Kai, the not-so-mysterious-singer completely disappears from his mind.

 

The day is finally here. 4 Spaces’ final tour destination and their final performance. Chanyeol would have gone for their Friday show the previous day too if he hadn’t had to give extra lessons to some failing students. Those boys aren’t stupid, just plain lazy. Brats.

He’s in the concert venue thirty minutes before the show starts and the place is _packed_. Anticipation is thrumming in his veins as he watches people slowly fill the stadium. There’s going to be a big announcement today – the group’s official Twitter tweeted about it the previous night, and Chanyeol’s as excited as the person beside him in finding out what the deal is.

Pulling out his phone, he takes a short video for his Instagram story and doodles ‘4 Spaces!!’ all over the screen with a few heart shapes. Almost instantly, he gets a reply from Kyungsoo saying _have fun_. He grins and continues snapping more pictures of the venue, of himself, of himself _in_ the venue. Once he’s satisfied with the number of photos he’s taken, he carefully selects the nicest one and filters it a few times on another application before posting it to his Instagram account. The likes fly in from his followers and there’s a comment from Junmyeon: “May Baekhyun notice you”, along with two praying emojis.

Grinning, Chanyeol types back a quick _you’re forgiven_ and likes his boss-friend’s comment. After watching a few of his friends’ stories, he pockets his phone and looks at the giant digital clock on the wall below one of the stands.

Five more minutes.

Suddenly, the venue turns dark and all the chattering and noise from before die down. The concert hall is dead silent. But it’s only for that moment because the next second, the screen above the stage comes to life and everyone erupts into cheers and shouts.

There’s the group’s back view as they walk on a road. Then it dissolves into nothing before the member’s introductions start to appear. The first to appear on screen is the 2nd vocalist slash guitarist, Kim Jongdae, and Chanyeol shouts along with the crowd. Next is Kim Minseok on the bass, and then Oh Sehun on the drums. Finally, the screen shows the lead vocalist, Byun Baekhyun, and that’s when Chanyeol screams the loudest, rivalling the two fangirls sitting next to him.

And the curtains rise. And the band is on stage. And the rest of the concert goes by in a blur – Chanyeol high on adrenaline, singing along to some songs and moving to the beat for most of them. Before he knows it, the concert is over, and the members are saying their final speeches, thanking the crowd.

The audiences are shouting about the announcement.

“Ah that’s right!” Baekhyun exclaims into the microphone. “Quiet down, everyone. Quiet down.”

Jongdae has a finger to his lips and when the camera zooms in on him, the crowd goes wild.

“Dae!” Baekhyun whines, encouraging more cheers from the audience and causing Jongdae to laugh, though not into the microphone.

“Sehun will make the announcement!” Minseok says abruptly, trying to put some semblance of order into the chaos on stage – Baekhyun whacking Jongdae with a towel and the latter splashing water at Baekhyun with his water bottle, while Sehun, the youngest member, is watching from the sidelines, clapping his hands, and cheering for both sides.

“Okay,” Sehun says into the microphone, acting like he wasn’t just encouraging a fight between Baekhyun and Jongdae just a few seconds ago. It makes everyone laugh and it makes Baekhyun playfully kick his butt. “As you all know, I love playing the drums.” Shouts of consent come from the audiences and Sehun nods his head in appreciation. A few people are shouting about dance and Sehun chuckles. “Yeah, about dance. So I’ve decided to pursue dance and become a professional dancer.”

There are some people in the audience who burst out into tears and some screaming at him not to leave.

“I um,” Sehun chokes and brings his arms to his eyes. Majority of the people are now telling him not to cry. Chanyeol is rooted to the ground, shell-shocked at how things are going. “I’m sorry and I’m very thankful to have been part of 4 Spaces. So thank you, everyone!” He turns around as soon as he puts his microphone away and bends down, his hand on his hip.

The other members of 4 Spaces walk over to him to comfort their youngest. Baekhyun’s hand is on Sehun’s shoulder, Minseok is rubbing circles into his back, and Jongdae is ruffling his hair. People in the audience are still shedding tears in heartbreak but most of them are shouting “it’s okay!”, “we’ll still love you, Sehun!”, and “all the best!”.

Chanyeol feels like he has to say something too so he cups his hands around his mouth and in his loudest voice, he shouts, “Become the best dancer!”. The people around him cheer loudly at his comment.

From the stage, Baekhyun looks up, his eyes twinkling when he spots Chanyeol and grins at him. And Chanyeol very much feels like dying on the spot.

Then the crowd starts chanting “best dancer” until Sehun turns back to face them as tears streak down his cheeks.

“Thank you, everyone,” Sehun says into the microphone once more, his voice croaking.

“Let’s have one more song, shall we?” Jongdae shouts and everyone cheers in response. “It’s Sehun’s final stage so let’s give him all the love we have!”

 

When the concert is over, Chanyeol stays seated, still shocked over the announcement and exhilarated over Baekhyun noticing him.

Fuck.

He whips his phone out and sends a mass text to all his closest friends filled with gibberish, symbols, and emojis, before finally typing out, “BAEKHYUN NOTICED ME!!!!”. There’s a string of replies, mostly consisting of sarcastic “good for you”s and “congratulations”, a few sincere ones, some “OHMYGOSH I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU”S, and even “I'M SO JELLY OF YOU!!!”. Only Kyungsoo’s reply differs from the rest. It’s one short paragraph.

What the hell?

Chanyeol reads it anyway and he almost drops his phone when he’s done with it.

_Okay, good for you. Anyway, the band will be looking for a new drummer so maybe you’ll have the chance to join. If you want to._

Of course Chanyeol is going to audition for it. If there really is going to be one. But Kyungsoo himself is in the entertainment industry (sort of) and he’s hardly wrong about these kinds of things. It also makes sense, right? Since only Sehun is leaving. It’s not like the band is disbanding or anything.

 

And of course Kyungsoo is right about it (Chanyeol believed him, okay, but maybe he had a few doubts). After Sehun’s official announcement to leave the band, the group’s social media pages have been quiet until a week later when the notice that they’re looking for a new drummer appears all over the net.

There’s a press conference about finding a new member but Chanyeol misses it because he’s being a dedicated teacher at St. Jules. So he watches it on YouTube when he gets home from work.

“No one can replace Sehun,” Baekhyun is saying from his laptop screen. “But we’re open to having a new member.”

That night, Chanyeol dreams of making it through the audition and becoming part of the band.

_“And introducing our newest member on the drums, Park Chanyeol!”_

 

“But there aren’t any details about any auditions at all!”

Over the line, Kyungsoo hums non-committedly.

Running a hand through his hair, Chanyeol bangs on one of the cymbals of the drum in front of him. He’s in St. Jules’ music room. Classes have ended for the day and, usually, he’d go to the music room and play a few of the instruments, especially the drums. He’d be the perfect new drummer for 4 Spaces! Though, admittedly, he hasn’t been playing the drums for a while now since he’s so busy grading assignments and tending the bar. He can only hope that his skills haven’t deteriorated.

“What do I do? What if they have back-ups already or something, you know?” His tone is anxious and he thinks Kyungsoo can’t really be bothered but he continues whining anyway. “Soo, are you even listening to me?”

“They’re not going to hold auditions yet.”

“Why not?” Chanyeol demands.

“Because the members are checking amongst their friends first. See if they can find a replacement there. If they can’t, then they’ll open auditions. It’s to prevent some over-zealous fans from potentially harming them you know?”

“I’m not over-zealous!” Chanyeol protests adamantly.

“I’m not talking about you.” The giant can almost see Kyungsoo rolling his eyes from the flat tone of his voice.

Suddenly, Chanyeol realises something. “Wait a minute. How do you know that? You’re not secretly 4 Spaces’ manager, are you?” He laughs at his own joke but the silence on the other side tells him that Kyungsoo doesn’t find it funny at all. “Okay, sorry. But seriously, how do you know that?”

“Baekhyun went to St. Jules for high school,” comes Kyungsoo’s simple reply.

“No. Fucking. Way.” Is Kyungsoo telling the truth? Chanyeol is so excited over this new piece of information that he stands up from the seat behind the drum set and starts pacing around the music room. “That is so cool! I’m teaching at St. Jules now!”

“I told you about the job,” Kyungsoo interrupts but Chanyeol continues to ramble on.

“Though not as cool if I had been teaching at the same time as when he was still in school. No but wait. That would be weird as heck because we’re kind of the same age now and – ”

“And?” Kyungsoo deadpans.

Tutting, Chanyeol continues pacing the room. “I was about to say it, Soo!”

“Not about that. Your question, you idiot,” Kyungsoo scolds, though not unkindly.

“My – ” Oh. Realisation dawns on Chanyeol. “You went to St. Jules, didn’t you, Soo? And you’re in the same year as Baekhyun.”

“We were friends. We’re still friends,” the Broadway star rectifies quickly.

“You’re joking.”

“No, I’m not.” Annoyance clear in Kyungsoo’s tone, making Chanyeol wince.

“You never told me.” The giant accuses, hurt evident in his tone but it makes no difference because Kyungsoo isn’t one to fall for such petty tricks.

“You never asked.”

“But you should have just told me anyway! You know how much I love him!”

“Shut up, this is going to go on forever.” There’s tone of finality in Kyungsoo’s voice that makes Chanyeol give up on arguing. “So there. They aren’t going to hold any auditions yet. Right now all you can do is pray that they don’t find a drummer.”

“Don’t you guys share the same group of friends?”

Over the line, Kyungsoo sighs and from that alone, Chanyeol can tell how much of an idiot Kyungsoo thinks he is. Oh well.

“I’m friends with Baekhyun, but I’m not friends with _all_ of his friends. All I can tell you is that in our batch, there were no drummers as far as I remember. But Baekhyun has way more friends than just the people he met from St. Jules.”

There are noises coming from Kyungsoo’s side and Chanyeol takes it as the Broadway star’s cue to leave. He is a very busy man after all.

“Thanks, Soo. I won’t know how to live without you. I love you. Bye!”

His heartfelt, long goodbye message isn’t returned as Kyungsoo just ends the call without so much as a goodbye. But Chanyeol doesn’t mind because he knows that Kyungsoo is _really_ busy. Besides, he’s busy himself too.

Sitting himself back onto the stool behind the drum set, Chanyeol picks up the two sticks lying atop one of the drums. He lets the stick slide down his hand, allowing the familiar sensation of the wood against his skin to sink in as he adjusts his grip.

Taking in a deep breath, Chanyeol lets himself feel comfortable on the seat and with the sticks in his hands. Then he slowly counts to three in his mind while tapping his foot along to it and one more breath and he starts playing the drums.

It’s been a long time since he has touched the drums but he finds himself easily easing back into practice. He misses one or two beats but that’s okay. He runs through a few more songs in his head until he feels confident enough to sing aloud.

After Chanyeol is done playing, he’s sweating a little but he feels satisfied with his performance. He smiles to himself, satisfied that his skills haven’t gone rusty. He’s about to start on another song when he hears clapping, which makes him scream in horror and drop one of the drum sticks onto the floor as his hand flies to over his chest. The clapping stops at once.

“Wow.”

Looking to the open door, Chanyeol can hardly believe his eyes. He blinks rapidly a few times to make sure that his mind isn’t playing tricks on him. There stands Byun Baekhyun – the lead vocalist of 4 Spaces and also his biggest crush since 4 Spaces’ debut five years ago.

But it could still be an illusion.

Trying not to stumble but failing, Chanyeol makes his way to the door after hitting his knee against one of the drums, dropping his other stick, banging his butt against one of the cymbals when he brushes past, and knocking his head on a row of chimes. His face is red with embarrassment when he finally reaches the entrance and then he realises that…

Looking down, he sees Baekhyun glancing up at him.

Chanyeol realises that the lead vocalist of 4 Spaces is _really short_. He knows that Baekhyun is short but he never thought about _how_ short the lead vocalist would look next to him before.

“You’re just extremely tall, okay.” There’s a pout on Baekhyun’s face and Chanyeol tries to resist the urge to coo.

This is the real Baekhyun alright, standing in flesh before him. And he’s freaking out. Internally, of course. Chanyeol is nothing but glamourous.

“I’m a really big fan,” Chanyeol blurts out before he can stop himself. “I love you and your voice so much,” he says, his mouth filter gone. “You look better irl.” Fuck. And fuck, did he just use a text message acronym?

The lead vocalist of 4 Spaces is looking at him with an amused expression. One of his eyebrows is raised and Chanyeol shrinks back slowly, wanting nothing more than to bury himself into a deep, deep hole.

“You’re good at the drums,” Baekhyun comments, grinning at Chanyeol. “Like really good.”

“I, er, yeah, thanks. I guess.” Immediately, Chanyeol clamps his mouth shut, his eyes widening in surprise at his own words. _Idiot! What’s with the last two words?!_

Thankfully, Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be offended by it judging by his chuckle and how he’s still smiling at Chanyeol with bright eyes. “I’m assuming that you know we’re looking for a drummer then. I mean, duh.” Then Baekhyun looks down, the smile not leaving his face. But from the way the vocalist’s shoulders are tensed, Chanyeol guesses that he’s nervous.

And Chanyeol knows how to deal with nervous people the best.

“I’m Park Chanyeol.”

His introduction makes Baekhyun’s head shoot up, his face blank and confused. Then his shoulder relaxes and his lips start to curve upwards. “Nice to meet you, Park Chanyeol!” He stretches his hand out to Chanyeol and of course, Chanyeol takes it immediately. “I’m Byun Baekhyun,” the vocalist introduces with a cute laugh.

Dazed, a lopsided smile appears on Chanyeol’s face. “Hi. I’m Park Chanyeol.”

It prompts Baekhyun to burst out laughing. “You said that already.” Red colours Chanyeol’s cheeks and Baekhyun stops laughing to send him a sheepish look. “You’re funny, Park Chanyeol.”

Then, Baekhyun walks into the music room and looks around. He pulls a chair from the corner into an empty part of the room and sits down on it as Chanyeol dumbly watches him.

“Well, don’t just stand there!” Baekhyun laughs. “Join me.” He motions to the empty spot next to him.

Not one to say ‘no’ in almost any situation, and especially not to his idol asking him to sit next to him, Chanyeol carries another chair over and sits down.

“This place hasn’t changed at all.” There’s a fond look on Baekhyun’s face as he looks around the room.

For a moment, Chanyeol is confused about why Baekhyun would know how the music room looked like until he remembers that Baekhyun used to attend St. Jules. And, of course, Baekhyun would have been to the music room before. He remembers reading in an interview that Baekhyun has always been interested in music.

“I used to come here all the time during my free periods with a few friends.” Chanyeol hums in response as Baekhyun lets out a small “oh!”. The vocalist is smiling sheepishly at Chanyeol. “I used to come to St. Jules. I don’t know if you know that. You probably don’t. I don’t think I’ve said it in any interviews before. I take it that you’re a teacher here because, no offence, but you look too old to be a high schooler. 

Chuckling nervously, Chanyeol simply nods his head in agreement to both statements, not wanting to come across as a creep by saying ‘I know’, but he does backtrack a little to correct Baekhyun that he’s only a part-time teacher. Mathematics and music, to be specific.

“Gosh, I hate math,” Baekhyun declares, brows furrowed and Chanyeol almost offers to tutor him when he realises that Baekhyun _doesn’t need_ a math tutor. “So,” Baekhyun starts as he claps his hands together, looking excited. “You’re a music teacher _and_ you play the drums?”

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Chanyeol looks down and starts playing with his fingers. “Err yeah. It’s just a hobby. Nothing big.”

“You’re really good at them though.”

Okay. There’s no way Baekhyun just complimented him. There’s absolutely no way.

But when Chanyeol raises his head to take a peek at Baekhyun, the vocalist’s eyes are shining with sincerity, and his lips are pulled up at the sides into a small smile.

Baekhyun did just compliment him.

“Thanks.” This time Chanyeol catches himself before he says “I guess”. “Again,” he adds and flashes Baekhyun an awkward grin, hoping that the vocalist really did not take what he said previously as offensive.

By Baekhyun’s playful grin, Chanyeol thinks that the other is more amused than insulted.

“Like I said,” Baekhyun starts. “We’re looking for a new drummer.”

 _“And I would really like to join,”_ Chanyeol wants to say.

But what comes out of his mouth is something entirely different. “I did think that you guys would be finding a new drummer.”

_No, Kyungsoo thought about it, not you._

Chanyeol scowls and shuts the extra voice in his head. He has a strange suspicion that it’s Kyungsoo’s voice but the voice never talks long enough for him to identify it as belonging to anyone. It could very well be his own voice. The devil half of every devil and angel pair on a person’s shoulder, or mind in his case.

Grinning, Baekhyun leans forward, moving closer to Chanyeol and the giant can feel his heart thumping faster and faster by the second. “Do you want to join the band as our new drummer?”

There’s a few seconds of silence that follows and Chanyeol’s trying his hardest to comprehend the question and not be distracted by Baekhyun’s beautiful eyes lined black or his cute little button nose or his pink, pouty lips shining with gloss.

At that moment, Baekhyun’s phone ring and he curses softly. Tilting to the side a little, Baekhyun takes his phone out from his overly tight jeans and Chanyeol has to avert his gaze in case he stares for too long. Frowning, Baekhyun reads the message. “Crap. I’ve got to go back. I totally lost track of time. I was only meant to stop by and pass one of my old teachers a book.”

Meaning he got distracted by Chanyeol playing the drums and that Chanyeol is such good company that he decided to stay and chat. A surge of pride blooms in Chanyeol’s chest.

“You should go then,” the giant offers kindly, feeling like he already has more than he could ever ask for by talking to Baekhyun like that. 

The vocalist looks up from his phone, pout on his lips. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I had a really fun talking to you though.” He makes to stand up and Chanyeol follows. They walk the short distance to the door in silence before Baekhyun stops at the threshold and turns around, startling the taller. “And remember my proposal! You can give me an answer anytime you want but as soon as possible preferably. I don’t think Dae or Minseok have found any drummers but…” Baekhyun worries his lower lip between his teeth and Chanyeol finds it oddly adorable. “It’s best if you could tell me sooner than later.”

“I will,” Chanyeol agrees with a wide smile.

“I look forward to your answer then!” Checking for the time on his phone, Baekhyun lets out a small gasp before shooting Chanyeol an apologetic look. “And I really have to go. Ta ta!” With that, the tiny vocalist is out of sight.

Leaning against the door frame, Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun’s figure disappears from the hallway. He honestly couldn’t believe his luck. And Baekhyun’s waiting for an answer _from him_.

Wait. What answer?

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he lets out an audible groan. “Noooo,” he moans to himself and slides down the door frame to sit on the floor. “Nooo. Nooo. Stupid. Stupid.” He smacks the sides of his head a few times and whimpers.

Baekhyun had asked him to _join the band_ and all Chanyeol had to say was _okay_ and he didn’t.

Groaning again, Chanyeol rubs his eyes with his palms before he lets his head fall back with a thud. And he doesn't have Baekhyun’s number. Great.

Suddenly, the image of an owl flashes in Chanyeol’s mind and a light bulb appears beside it. He doesn’t have Baekhyun’s number but Kyungsoo does.

 

The Broadway only replies him three days later and Chanyeol is anxiously waiting in the café the other told him to meet him at. Three days. What if Baekhyun has found another drummer already? He begins drumming his fingers on the table. When is Kyungsoo going to arrive?

As soon as Kyungsoo enters the café, Chanyeol’s face brightens up and he waves exaggeratedly to direct his friend to the table. Scowling, Kyungsoo makes his way over and sits opposite Chanyeol.

Then Chanyeol says something he didn’t prepare to say. “I never helped thank you on Junmyeon’s behalf for getting someone to cover for you at the bar a few weeks back.”

Great. Now they’ll have to talk about Junmyeon first. But then again, it was this or Chanyeol blurting out, asking Kyungsoo for Baekhyun’s number and risk sounding like a creep _and_ stalker because why else would he be asking for Baekhyun’s contact information especially _after_ he finds out that Kyungsoo was, _is_ friends with Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo frowns. “What?”

“What what?” Confusion paints Chanyeol’s face.

“Junmyeon already thanked me personally when I told him a friend would fill in.”

“Damn Junmyeon,” Chanyeol curses.

Kyungsoo smirks. “Don’t let him hear that or your pay will go down.”

“I’m going to join 4 Spaces soon, Soo. I _don’t need_ Junmyeon’s pay check anymore.” Stirring his drink, Chanyeol thinks about the bar’s boss and smiles. He doesn’t mean his words maliciously and he knows that Kyungsoo is aware of how much he loves and respects Junmyeon so Kyungsoo wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

Opposite him, Kyungsoo is shaking his head while calmly taking a sip from his own drink.

Okay, it’s time for Chanyeol to ask for Baekhyun’s number. “Oh yeah, I met Kai by the way.” Damn. It.

As soon as the words leave Chanyeol’s mouth, Kyungsoo chokes. “You what?” He hisses and grabs a napkin to dab at his mouth.

“You didn’t have to react like that!” Chanyeol protests, afraid that Kyungsoo might smash his head into the glass window with how furious he looks right now. Or worse, not give him Baekhyun’s number. “I met him at the bar a few weeks ago when you couldn’t make it.”

“Figures,” Kyungsoo mumbles and starts using his straw to poke the bottom of the glass.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Frowning, Chanyeol asks but Kyungsoo merely shrugs and Chanyeol decides not to push any further. Seeing as Kyungsoo isn’t going to say anything else, Chanyeol continues. “He seems like he’s quite a nice guy.”

Kyungsoo snorts.

“What’s wrong with you?” It’s unusual to see Kyungsoo act so hostile towards anyone and Chanyeol doesn’t understand why he’s being so harsh to his _boyfriend_.

“We’re in a fight,” states Kyungsoo simply, still playing with his straw.

Oh.

“Sorry.” Chanyeol really didn’t mean to upset Kyungsoo. But he did. And he feels like crap now. Time to lighten the mood up.

The taller of the two clears his throat to get Kyungsoo’s attention but to no avail. “As I was saying. When I join 4 Spaces – ”

“If you join 4 Spaces,” Kyungsoo corrects.

“Excuse me?”

“ _If_ you join 4 Spaces.” Looking up from his drink with a smirk, Chanyeol remembers that Kyungsoo derives joy from bullying him. Fine.

“I _will_ be part of 4 Spaces,” Chanyeol says firmly. Okay, this is it. Man up and ask Kyungsoo for Baekhyun’s number. You can do this, Chanyeol! “But I need your help.”

“And why is that so?” Kyungsoo asks, his eyebrow raised.

Sighing, Chanyeol launches into the story about meeting Baekhyun and everything, excluding the details about how tight Baekhyun’s jeans were and how beautiful his lip-gloss was.

“I don’t think…” Kyungsoo pauses and takes out his phone. “I don’t think it’s necessary. I already gave Baekhyun your home address.”

“Oh okay.” Taking a sip from his drink, Chanyeol doesn’t realise anything wrong with the statement until he sees Kyungsoo staring at him with an incredulous look. He chokes around the straw and then gasps loudly. “YOU WHAT?”

“I think he’s already there. He did say he’d drop by your house today. He also just texted me that he’s on the way there if you want to see – ” Kyungsoo’s halfway turning his screen towards Chanyeol for the taller to look at it when Chanyeol slams his hands onto the table, startling the people around him, but not Kyungsoo.

Not staying for another second, Chanyeol dashes out of his seat and out of the café, flinging himself onto the road when he sees a vacant cab approaching, earning himself a loud and long honk from the driver but he doesn’t care. The cab stops, thankfully, and the driver has scrolled down his window and is sticking his head out, about to shoot vulgarities at Chanyeol when the giant rushes over and pulls out a few notes from his pocket. “I need to get to my home. _Now_.”

The driver nods, dumbfounded, and Chanyeol dives into the back seat, reciting his address like his life depended on it.

As soon as the cab pulls up at the front of his apartment complex, Chanyeol’s already paying the driver, telling him to keep the change and almost falls out of the vehicle when he pushes open the door.

Then he’s flying up the stairs like his life depended on it (his life does depend on his speed, okay?) because the lift just went up, and, in less than a minute, he’s outside his unit.

Putting his hand to the door, he bends forward and heaves, trying to catch his breath. Turning his head to the left, he sees the elevator stopping. And of course, Byun Baekhyun steps out of it.

“Shit,” Chanyeol curses. Damn Kyungsoo.

The vocalist is looking at his phone and when he looks up to check the numbers on the doors, he spots Chanyeol instead and walks over.

As soon as he reaches Chanyeol’s bent-over form, he stops and stares at Chanyeol like he looks really worn out. Chanyeol _is_ really worn out. “Wow. You look.”

Grimacing, Chanyeol straightens his back and finds Baekhyun looking at him with wide doe eyes. And Chanyeol doesn’t want to imagine how he looks like at the moment.

“Yeah. Kyungsoo didn’t tell me that you were coming today.”

“Oh. He gave me your number too, so I’d have called you if no one answered the door.”

“Let me rephrase that. Kyungsoo didn’t tell me _anything_.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “About that. The other day, after talking to you, I was actually going for a high school reunion. I told Kyungsoo about meeting you and whining about having to find someone from the school to get your number but luck was on my side and Kyungsoo told me you guys were friends so he gave me your number. But I said I wanted your address because I thought it’d be better to talk to you in person. It’d be rude of me not to hear your answer in person.” There’s a smile playing on Baekhyun’s lips. “Besides, if you were to reject my proposal, I would have to convince you to change your mind. I find myself more persuasive when I can talk face-to-face.”

“Right.” It’s all Chanyeol says before he proceeds to stare at Baekhyun, taking in how good the other looks, his black hair un-styled, bangs falling over his forehead, and minimal make-up on his face. Chanyeol thinks he looks beautiful.

“Are you going to let us in?” Baekhyun asks, snapping Chanyeol out of his admiration, and gestures at the door.

Fumbling, Chanyeol gets to opening his door, his heart thundering in his chest.

It’s not as bad as he expected. The singer is polite, asking Chanyeol before he touches anything or even takes a seat on the couch, and Chanyeol’s crush grows a bit bigger. Just a bit, if he’s fooling himself.

As Chanyeol’s placing down two glasses of coke (his body is made up of 70% coke, not water, okay) on the table in front of where Baekhyun is sitting, the vocalist requests something that almost makes Chanyeol drop the drinks. 

“Can I look around your apartment?”

Baekhyun seems to notice the giant panicking even before the latter starts stuttering. “I’m sorry for asking. It’s okay if you say no.”

“No!” Chanyeol answers immediately and Baekhyun’s face falls.

“Of course, sure,” Baekhyun says politely, a sheepish smile on his face. “I’m really sorry for even asking. That was too forward of me.”

Crap. Baekhyun’s misinterpreting his words.

“I mean.” Clearing his throat, Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun nervously. “I mean no, it’s okay, you have nothing to be sorry about. I’ll bring you around. But there’s not much to look at to be honest.” He scratches the back of his head awkwardly and thinks about how stupid he looks right now, but the smile that lights up on Baekhyun’s face is worth it all.

There’s really nothing much to see in Chanyeol’s apartment and minutes later, they’re in his room, which is arguably the most interesting part of the place because there’s just so much individuality in it, so much of him.

It’s not a big room, but enough to house a drum set that takes up most of the space. There’s a table and a laptop on it, a rolling chair, a single bed – the usual things, really. What strikes Baekhyun the most though, are the photo frames on the walls and all around his table. Every single photo is one of Chanyeol with his family and friends and in every picture they’re all smiling brightly.

But that’s not all, Baekhyun finds something even more interesting and he fixes his eyes on it.

“You like this one too?”

When Chanyeol turns to see what Baekhyun is referring to – a large poster with Baekhyun on it, he nods dumbly only to realise that Baekhyun can’t see him, so he settles for a very casual, “yeah it’s nice.”

Wait a minute. Did Baekhyun say _too_?

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol gestures to the poster, getting Baekhyun’s attention. “You like it too?”

Are they really discussing this right now?

The vocalist chuckles and nods. “I look nice there, don’t I?”

 _“YOU LOOK NICE ALL THE TIME!!”_ The fanboy in Chanyeol is screaming internally.

“You look very nice there,” Chanyeol, the fanboy, says aloud, causing Baekhyun to let out a loud and hearty laugh.

“I’m sorry.” There’s a lilt in Baekhyun’s voice telling Chanyeol that he’s not really sorry for laughing at him but Chanyeol doesn’t seem mind. “You’re really cute.”

Did Baekhyun just…? Chanyeol chokes, making Baekhyun laugh again, though the giant doesn't get an apology this time.

“So, about my offer…” Baekhyun begins.

“Yes. I’ll take it,” the giant quickly says, afraid that Baekhyun might retract the offer, forgetting that Baekhyun is in his apartment in the first place because the vocalist wants to convince Chanyeol in case he rejects the position.

“Great!” exclaims Baekhyun as he claps his hands together. Suddenly frowning, he looks at his watch before looking at Chanyeol apologetically. “I have an appointment so I’ve got to go. I’ll text you the time and place to meet up.”

When Baekhyun turns to leave, Chanyeol’s shoulders sag. He was looking forward to spending more time with Baekhyun again. Then Baekhyun turns around and he immediately straightens his back.

“I have your number, right?” Baekhyun’s squinting his eyes attractively, pointing at Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo gave it to you,” Chanyeol says very unattractively, a wide grin on his face, his mouth probably hanging open after he’s done speaking, and there are probably hearts in his eyes.

“I’ll see you then!” Baekhyun’s eyes crinkle at the corner as he smiles before he dashes out of Chanyeol’s room. “You don’t have to see me out!” the vocalist shouts from the door and Chanyeol chuckles to himself.

 

This is it.

Chanyeol is standing in front of a…garage.

“Chanyeol! You made it!” Baekhyun calls out to him excitedly as the vocalist jogs over before tugging on his sleeve. “I’ll introduce you to the band.”

Pulling Chanyeol further into the garage, they stop where all the instruments and a vintage looking couch are. Jongdae is sitting on its armrest, stringing his guitar while Sehun, who isn’t part of the band anymore, is sprawled out all over the couch. The oldest member, Minseok is tuning his bass, though he carefully places it down on its stand when he sees Baekhyun and Chanyeol approaching.

“This is Park Chanyeol and he’s our new drummer, guys,” Baekhyun introduces energetically with a flourish of his hand and he pushes Chanyeol forward with the other. The giant staggers a little but he stands upright as quickly as he can and grins at the other members (and one ex-member). “I’ve seen him on the drums. He’s good, trust me.”

Minseok nods while smiling approvingly and Sehun shrugs.

“Cool,” says Jongdae vocalist.

Not moving from where he’s standing, Chanyeol is still smiling brightly at the other three, wanting to make a good impression when his brain finally catches up with the situation. He whips around so quickly to face Baekhyun that his neck hurts.

“That’s it?” Chanyeol asks, eyes wide.

“Yep!” Baekhyun answers enthusiastically with a bright smile. He walks past Chanyeol and over to the couch where Jongdae’s sitting at the side and Sehun occupying the entire length of the couch, and plops down on Sehun’s outstretched legs, ignoring the previous youngest member’s sound of protest. The lead vocalist crosses one leg over the other and leans back into the soft cushion, all the while shooting Chanyeol a large grin. “Welcome to 4 Spaces!”

 

 

They’ve been practicing for two weeks now and somehow Chanyeol finds himself fitting into the band very naturally. The other members have all been very welcoming and accepting, going through all their songs with Chanyeol and helping him be comfortable in the band. Sehun pops in a few times to coach Chanyeol as well, but most of the time, Chanyeol can’t rely on Sehun because the other’s busy with his new dance career.

The hours are long and gruelling and there are days Chanyeol feels completely exhausted. But this is what he loves doing – making music and delivering it. Well, the making part hasn’t happened yet but Chanyeol is enjoying the whole thing about being in a band nonetheless. On top of that, now that he has a proper job, he doesn’t need to teach at St. Jules or serve drinks at the bar anymore. Junmyeon wished him luck and his students cheered at the announcement but Chanyeol knows that they’ll miss him, if them tagging Chanyeol on Instagram and Facebook all the time is anything to go by.

It’s all very new and exciting for Chanyeol and one of the best parts is seeing Baekhyun. His crush on the vocalist has attained new heights. Whenever Baekhyun’s around (which is all the time), Chanyeol stops functioning and the intelligent part of his brain shuts down ( _“It never existed”_ , says the Kyungsoo in his head because his insecurities take on Kyungsoo’s voice for some reason), except when he’s focusing on the music and practicing. Other than that, he’s hopeless.

When Baekhyun smiles at him, his heart flutters and he smiles back goofily – Jongdae has already called him out for it over ten times during these two weeks. His attempts to flirt with Baekhyun are at best pathetic, according to Jongdae at least. Most of all, Baekhyun seems completely oblivious about Chanyeol’s crush on him and Jongdae’s only explanation is that Chanyeol is like a puppy that Baekhyun wants to keep, not a man he wants to date.

So, Chanyeol has decided. He needs to ask Jongdae, the all-knowing.

“Is there someone Baekhyun likes?” Chanyeol brings up randomly when it’s only him and Jongdae left in the garage. Baekhyun and Minseok had gone to get lunch for the four of them. Chanyeol knows that 4 Spaces is a self-produced band, meaning no manager, no whatsoever of the perks that bands from big companies get.

Jongdae looks at Chanyeol knowingly, a smirk on his face, making Chanyeol feel conscious all of a sudden.

“I mean…um,” Chanyeol stumbles, and swallows, making the smirk on Jongdae’s face widen. “I’m asking for science.” Because everyone asks things for science nowadays, right?

“For science,” Jongdae drawls annoyingly as if he knows what Chanyeol is really talking about. “Right.”

“Yeah.”

“Baekhyun’s accounted for.” So, Jongdae _does_ know what Chanyeol is referring to. “That’s all you have to know.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol’s shoulders fall and Jongdae is looking at him pityingly. “I never knew.”

As Jongdae starts cackling, Baekhyun and Minseok enter the garage. The oldest member shoots Jongdae a reprimanding look, which effectively shuts the guitarist up.

Baekhyun’s smiling at Chanyeol and Chanyeol tells himself that he isn’t one to break a couple up. 

 

The giant tries his hardest anyway. Jongdae is unsympathetic to his plight. So now, he has taken to moping to Minseok instead. Being the oldest member, Minseok has a certain disposition that is kind and nurturing and Chanyeol feels comforted by that, unlike when he talks to Jongdae about things like that.

He talks about crushing on Baekhyun, tells Minseok that he thinks it’s best if he stops, and every time, Minseok tells him not to despair and not to give up hope. Minseok listens carefully and offers Chanyeol comfort and advice. It’s a nice feeling.

“It’s not like I have a chance anyway since Baekhyun’s dating.” Slouching, Chanyeol fiddles with his drum sticks and he doesn’t notice Minseok staring at him.

“Wait. What?” When Chanyeol looks up, mostly because of the shock in Minseok’s voice but also because it’s polite to face the person you’re talking to. The oldest member of the band is looking at Chanyeol like he’s grown a pair of antlers. “Baekhyun isn’t dating.”

Questions flooding his mind, Chanyeol trips over his words. “But Jongdae told me – Jongdae, he said – Jong – ”

Oh.

Jongdae said.

Minseok is laughing out loud, not at all sympathetic to the plight that Jongdae has placed Chanyeol in. “Baekhyun isn’t taken, Chanyeol. I bet Jongdae was just teasing the poor soul out of you.”

Grimacing, Chanyeol’s mouth pulls into a tight line. “Should have known.”

“But he does like someone,” Junmyeon says simply.

The words hit Chanyeol like an oncoming train. “Who?” It’s not like Chanyeol wants to know but he… fine, he wants to know.

“Kyungsoo.”

Now Chanyeol wishes that he didn’t ask.

 

Finding out that Baekhyun likes his close friend is a big blow to Chanyeol. Though, to be fair, they knew each other first and Kyungsoo is probably closer to Baekhyun than he is to Chanyeol. Life is just cruel like that.

After finding out about Baekhyun’s feelings for the Broadway star, Chanyeol has managed to lock his heart, temporarily at least, and focus all his efforts on preparing for the band’s upcoming live. It’s his most important performance because it’s the first time he’s going to be introduced as 4 Spaces’ new drummer. Naturally, he’s terrified, afraid of whether he’d be accepted or not, fearful of what the fans would think of him, and most importantly, scared of letting the other members down.

The day comes sooner than Chanyeol is prepared for.

“You’ll be fine,” Minseok assures him on the morning of the performance.

Even Jongdae, who enjoys playing tricks on Chanyeol and teasing him, gives him a thumbs-up and a pat on the back for reassurance.

The two of them are being extremely supportive and, honestly, Chanyeol knows that they’re good guys so he doesn’t expect them not to care. But he’s surprised that Baekhyun remains quiet throughout their ride to the venue. Both Jongdae and Minseok don’t seem bothered by it, though, chatting amongst themselves and including Chanyeol most of the times, but leaving Baekhyun alone.

They arrive at the venue early with a lot of extra time to spare but they’re already working on setting everything up. Throughout the process, the usually talkative Baekhyun is silent and Chanyeol starts to worry. He wants to ask Jongdae or Minseok about what happened to the vocalist but the other two are busy setting up the stage as well.

When they’re walking to their dressing room, Chanyeol finds out what has gotten into Baekhyun.

“Dae,” Baekhyun gasps, but it’s Chanyeol who turns to look at him, shock written all over his face as he wonders why Baekhyun is acting like that. The vocalist merely smiles back at him weakly, his hand shaking as he reaches out to tap the guitarist. “Dae,” he calls again and this time, Jongdae turns around, his eyes widening as he holds Baekhyun’s hand tightly.

“You’ll be fine,” Jongdae says and Chanyeol is confused as to why Jongdae has to calm Baekhyun down like it’s the vocalist’s first performance, using the words Minseok said to him before they boarded the van this morning.

“Baek?” It’s Minseok’s voice and Chanyeol looks at him, perplexed as to what’s going on.

All Minseok does is soften his eyes at Baekhyun, but he doesn’t disregard Chanyeol. Walking over to stand next to their new drummer, Minseok whispers lowly into his ears. “Baekhyun gets scared sometimes.”

“Wait.” Chanyeol is staring at Baekhyun taking in deep breaths, being calmed down by Jongdae before he turns to look at Minseok. “Baekhyun has stage fright?”

Maybe he said it a bit too loudly but when he looks back to the lead and second vocalist, they’re both staring at him, Baekhyun with a fearful expression and Jongdae with a menacing glare. He wonders what his tone was like to make Jongdae give him such a look.

At that moment, his crush on Baekhyun starts to dissipate slowly. Once, he thought of Baekhyun as the world, unafraid of anything and ready to conquer everything. Why wouldn’t he? The vocalist he saw on stage and in the media was loud, outspoken, charismatic, lovable, and above all, he was confident.

It happens – famous people who put on a mask to help them overcome their fears in public but are still introverts in private. It isn’t like they’re intentionally cheating people. And Chanyeol understands that. But he never anticipated how he would feel if _his_ own wonderful illusion of someone cracks.

So, he doesn’t know how to react when that perfect person in his mind is breaking down before him.

He barely hears Minseok telling him to give Baekhyun some space before he’s tugging him by his arm and out of the dressing room.

The two of them walk in silence around the venue. A few times, Minseok looks like he wants to say something, tell Chanyeol about Baekhyun probably, but he doesn’t, allowing Chanyeol to ponder over his thoughts instead, and the drummer appreciates that.

When they get back to the dressing room, Baekhyun has calmed down considerably, applying his make-up, and Jongdae is using the iron to make his hair look nice. None of them say anything to each other until they’re standing backstage.

Surprisingly, it’s Baekhyun who speaks.

“Let’s do our best!” the tiny vocalist whispers excitedly. “It’s Chanyeol’s first live.” He shoots the drummer a wide grin and Chanyeol feels awful for judging him just hours ago. “Let’s rock it, guys.”

 

“And give it up for our new drummer, Park Chanyeolllll!” Baekhyun shouts into the microphone and the crows erupts into cheers. They’re as ecstatic as ever and a surge of pride swells in Chanyeol’s chest.

By the end of the concert, people are shouting “Park Chanyeol” and that’s all the affirmation Chanyeol needs to know that he’s been truly accepted as the new member of 4 Spaces.

“Fuck you,” Jongdae says to Chanyeol once they’re in their dressing room. It’s only the two of them there. “Just because Baekhyun has stage fright, your crush on him is suddenly over?”

“Hey, it’s not like I had a chance in the first place. He likes someone else.” Chanyeol’s defending himself with selfish words, he knows that, but he couldn’t stop himself in time.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” There’s acid in Jongdae’s tone, and he isn’t like the usual Jongdae who’s all smiles and laughter.

“Maybe I’m just disillusioned alright!” Chanyeol shouts, frustrated, before he turns to face the door and sees Baekhyun standing there. The giant’s face instantly turns a pale white, afraid that Baekhyun might have overheard his conversation with the guitarist. “How long have you been standing there?”

“I just came but…” Baekhyun looks between the two. “I’ll give you guys a moment.”

“No, it’s okay.” It’s Jongdae who answers, brushing past Chanyeol roughly on purpose. “I’m done with him.”

Once Jongdae is out of the door, an awkward silence fall between them until Baekhyun breaks it.

“I heard what you said. I’m sorry for making you feel disillusioned. But…” Baekhyun hesitates before looking up and smiling at Chanyeol. “We’re still friends, right?”

At that moment, Chanyeol feels like the biggest asshole in the universe.

 

Rehearsals continue, but it’s not like before. There’s a thick tension in the air and an odd atmosphere that no one attempts to clear up. But other than that, the band members are all acting normal, or as normal as possible anyway.

The lead vocalist is still loud and noisy during their practices, much to Minseok’s annoyance, and Chanyeol realises that Baekhyun is still the same person as before. Jongdae is still pranking the members, though his pranks on Chanyeol has decreased considerably until he doesn’t do it at all. As the oldest member, Minseok is still keeping things in order and keeping the members in line. And Chanyeol, well Chanyeol, is still the same as always – hardworking and earnest, and maybe still crushing on Baekhyun.

It’s ridiculous how Chanyeol finds out about it.

There’s a puddle of oil in the garage after Jongdae accidentally spills it from a container and has gone into the house (Chanyeol found out that it’s a share house amongst the members two days after he joined the band but it’s mostly for practicing, staying over when they practice until too late) to find a mop to clean it up.

Before he comes back, Minseok and Baekhyun are walking into the garage, carrying their lunches. As always, Baekhyun is chatting animatedly, his hands swinging around as he describes something to Minseok, and Chanyeol smiles at the sighs. But his smile falls at the next scene that happens.

Too engrossed in talking, Baekhyun steps on the puddle of oil and screams as he slips onto his bum. In an instant, Chanyeol is rushing over.

“Baek, are you okay?”

“Ow,” Baekhyun winces as he brings a hand up to his head, laughing. In the background, Minseok is shouting “you idiot!”. “I think I broke my head.”

“Oh my gosh,” Chanyeol gasps worriedly, running his hand through Baekhyun’s hair, his heart clenching in his chest when Baekhyun scrunches his eyes up in pain. “Baek, you’ll be alright.”

“Byun Baekhyun, are you stupid?!” A new voice joins from above them.

When Chanyeol looks up, he sees Jongdae looking down at them, mostly at Baekhyun, with worry in his eyes.

“I’ll be fine, Dae,” Baekhyun croaks out and squints open one eye, smiling mischievously at the guitarist.

“Idiot,” Jongdae huffs out for good measure before he works on cleaning up the floor after Chanyeol carries Baekhyun bridal-style to the couch, not caring that the oil stains on his clothes are staining the material.

“You sure you’re okay?” Chanyeol asks softly, brushing a strand of hair away from Baekhyun’s eyes.

“You still care about me,” Baekhyun whispers, leaning into Chanyeol’s touch.

Frowning at Baekhyun’s words, Chanyeol gently strokes Baekhyun’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Of course, I do.”

“I thought you hated me for lying to you about my stage fright.”

“You never lied to me. And I don’t hate you.” Eyes softening, Chanyeol stops moving his thumb. “I could never hate you.”

“That’s good,” Baekhyun mumbles before closing his eyes. “My head hurts…”

Before Chanyeol can continue patting Baekhyun’s head, someone tugs his sleeve. Turning around, he finds Minseok looking at him and shaking his head. He understands what Minseok means immediately and slowly leaves Baekhyun’s side, letting the other sleep away his headache. The vocalist can wash up and change his clothes later.

After Jongdae mops the oil spill out (while laughing at Baekhyun, ignoring Minseok asking him to be nice, and all the while disregarding Chanyeol completely), he brings the mop and the pail of dirty water back into the house.

Not liking his current relationship with Jongdae and wanting to clear it up, Chanyeol follows the guitarist into the house to apologise. As soon as he steps into the house, Chanyeol’s about to say ‘sorry’ but Jongdae beats him to saying anything.

“You’ve lost your right to like Baekhyun when you became disillusioned with him,” Jongdae spits acidly, arms folded across his chest as he looks at Chanyeol coldly.

“I’m not anymore, okay! It was a mistake, I was stupid!” Chanyeol shouts back in defence. Very poor defence. He winces at his words because he knows that he’s the one at fault.

For a moment Jongdae is looking at him in surprise before his features harden again. “Well, Baekhyun doesn’t know that.” Glaring, Jongdae pushes past Chanyeol roughly and slams the door on his way out of the house.

 

 

“Soo, I’m an idiot.”

The Broadway star and the drummer are in their usual café, Kyungsoo sipping on his mocha and Chanyeol resting his cheek against the table.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks calmly, not denying Chanyeol’s words, making the giant squint his eyes even though Kyungsoo can’t see it.

Ever since Chanyeol joined 4 Spaces, he had been telling Kyungsoo all about his crush on Baekhyun and how it was growing at a rapid speed. As always, Kyungsoo didn’t really bother. Only when Chanyeol told him about the stage fright incident did Kyungsoo react, and it wasn’t nice. It took Kyungsoo two whole weeks before he was willing to talk to Chanyeol again and that only served to make Chanyeol feel more like an ass. It was also then did he realise why Baekhyun would like Kyungsoo.

Once or twice, Kyungsoo encouraged him to tell Baekhyun, assuring him that Baekhyun is a very open guy and wouldn’t make anything awkward between them. The few times this happened was after Chanyeol found out who Baekhyun likes and while Baekhyun may not make it awkward for him, it started to become a hell lot of awkward whenever he talked to Kyungsoo about it.

“I really like him, Soo. I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh, that sucks. Why don’t you just confess to him?”

“But he likes someone else.”

Eyes widening, Kyungsoo looks shocked for a moment before he schools it back to his usual deadpan expression. “I didn’t know he liked someone. Who is it?” The genuinely curious tone makes Chanyeol wince. 

“I can’t tell you.”

“He didn’t even tell you, right? You heard it from one of the other members,” Kyungsoo guesses correctly much to Chanyeol’s disbelief.

When Chanyeol still doesn’t give him an answer, Kyungsoo starts drumming his fingers against the table. “Who is it?” Kyungsoo asks irritably.

“He likes you, okay!” Chanyeol shouts, unable to cope well under stressful situations like that (aka when Kyungsoo is trying to force an answer out of him). As soon as the words leave his mouth, he instantly regrets them.

Kyungsoo has stopped tapping his fingers and his expression is one of unconcealed surprise as he stares at Chanyeol.

“You’re not supposed to know,” Chanyeol groans, burying his face in his hands. “Minseok didn’t say anything about not letting you know when he told me.” He pauses there, expecting Kyungsoo to cut in to claim that he was right but the Broadway star doesn’t. “I don’t think Minseok knows that we’re friends so he didn’t say anything about it. But logically speaking, Baekhyun wouldn’t want you to know about it. Regardless of whoever told you.”

“Because he knows I’m dating.” It’s the conclusion Kyungsoo comes to after a beat and Chanyeol doesn’t disagree. “I need to talk to him.”

“Please don’t mention me,” Chanyeol begs uselessly because Kyungsoo’s already standing up and leaving the café.

 

 

“We haven’t eaten together like this in forever.” The vocalist sits on one of the cushions laid out in the living room of Kyungsoo’s penthouse in front of the television as the movie starts to play. “Movie night was the highlight of my high school life.” He grins at Kyungsoo, eyes shining brightly because of the reflection from the screen.

“Mine too,” the Broadway star admits with a small smile and Baekhyun turns back to the screen.

They’re halfway into the movie when Kyungsoo brings the topic up. “Baek,” he starts tentatively.

“Hm?” Baekhyun says over a mouthful of ramyeon.

“Do you like me?”

That’s all it takes for Baekhyun to choke on the noodles and Kyungsoo startles, immediately rushing to his friend’s side and patting his back while the vocalist uncaps a bottle of water and quickly drinks it.

“What?” Baekhyun splutters. “Of course I like you, Soo!” His eyes are darting around frantically, trying to find something to focus on, anything but Kyungsoo’s face, and it’s all Kyungsoo needs to know that Chanyeol was telling the truth. “We’ve known each other since high school!”

Never being one to beat around the bush, Kyungsoo asks straightaway, “do you like me romantically?”

Silence engulfs the space between them but Baekhyun has found an object to settle his eyes on – the foot of the table in front of them. “Was it Chanyeol?”

“Does it matter?”

“It must be Chanyeol,” Baekhyun concludes, running his fingers through his black locks. “Minseok and Jongdae don’t really know you.” Baekhyun is shaking his head. He’s set his cup ramyeon down onto the low table, and he brings his knees to his chest. Inhaling deeply, he gathers the courage to look Kyungsoo in the eye. “Is it weird that I like you?”

Expression softening, Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun into a hug. “Not at all.”

“I know you don’t like me that way. I was never planning on confessing.” Voice muffled, Baekhyun says against Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“How long?” Kyungsoo asks, stroking Baekhyun’s hair like he used to in high school to calm the other down before a performance.

The vocalist chuckles, the sound vibrating throughout Kyungsoo’s body and his heart clenches before he even hears Baekhyun’s answer.

“You were my everything in high school.”

Pulling away, Kyungsoo looks into Baekhyun’s eyes and is relieved to see that the other isn’t crying.

“But I know that Jongin has always been your everything, no matter how many times you guys quarrel.”

The Broadway star reaches out to hold Baekhyun’s hand. “I still love you, Baek.”

Baekhyun smiles widely, the corners of his eyes scrunch up in delight as the corners of his lips pull up. “And I love you too, Soo.”

 

 

“Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouts as soon as he enters the garage.

The other three members startle at the sound, Chanyeol dropping his drum stick, Minseok plucking a wrong string, and Jongdae literally jumps.

“What did you do this time?” Jongdae asks, annoyed, not even sparing Chanyeol a glance.

“Nothing! I swear!” The drummer looks to Minseok for help but the oldest member merely shrugs.

“What right did you have to tell Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun screams angrily at Chanyeol when he’s standing in front of the drums set. “You have no right!”

Eyes widening in realisation, Chanyeol opens his mouth, ready to explain himself, only to find that no words are coming out. Quietly, Minseok and Jongdae lay their instruments down and walk out of the garage, leaving a furious Baekhyun glaring at a freaked-out Chanyeol.

“Explain. You have ten seconds.”

Keeping his mouth shut, Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun who narrows his eyes at him.

“Ten.”

Raising his hands up, Chanyeol gives in. “I’ll explain.” Standing up on shaky legs, Chanyeol doesn’t break eye contact with Baekhyun as he moves towards the vocalist. “First, you must know that it was an accident. I never meant to tell him.”

“I don’t care about that. I just want to know _why_ you told him.”

“Kyungsoo is scary and I don’t work well under duress.”

Scrutinising Chanyeol for a second, Baekhyun nods. “Point taken. But what lead you to such a topic in the first place?”

No way is Chanyeol going to confess to Baekhyun under such a circumstance. He likes the vocalist and he plans on telling him one day, when the time is right. Not like this. So he refuses to give an answer. But Baekhyun isn’t giving him much of a choice.

“Answer me, Park Chanyeol.” The vocalist voice is threatening and the last thing Chanyeol wants to do at that moment is to anger Baekhyun. 

“I like you, okay, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol shouts and in an instant, Baekhyun shuts his mouth.

Turning away, Baekhyun doesn’t give Chanyeol a second glance as he tells him to tell the other two that they’re wrapping up practice today, leaving the giant standing alone in the garage, stunned.

 

 

They gather for practice early the next morning, having cut short their session the previous day. The band is mostly silent when they aren’t rehearsing and the atmosphere is awkward and tense. That’s until Jongdae plays the wrong note and makes a sound like a whale that causes everyone to burst out into laughter. It goes smoothly after that, only a few more mistakes scattered throughout the day. 

The sun has set by the time practice is over. Baekhyun takes a longer time than usual in packing up his things and both Minseok and Jongdae know that he’s doing it on purpose. So the two of them hurriedly pack their things and leave. Meanwhile, Chanyeol is just packing at his usual speed, not realising what’s going on.

“I’ll see you tomo – ” Chanyeol is waving the vocalist goodbye when the other cuts in. 

“I’m sorry I shouted at you yesterday.” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, a sad smile on his face. “Sit down next to me. Let’s talk.”

Hesitantly, Chanyeol throws his backpack onto the ground before taking a seat next to Baekhyun on the vintage couch. There’re stains there from when Baekhyun lied down on it with oil covering his back. Still, Chanyeol smiles at the memory of it.

Chanyeol is most definitely not ready for Baekhyun launching straight into the topic. He turns to look at Baekhyun with wide eyes when the vocalist starts talking.

“I like Soo because he helped me overcome my stage- right in high school.” In an instant, Chanyeol’s expression morphs into one of understanding, because he knows what it’s like to be afraid, not entirely but enough. His mind goes back to the usually confident boys from St. Jules who cower when they have to recite a speech in front of the whole school or act in a play on stage. “He was there with me through it all. I was in a band in high school.” Baekhyun smirks at Chanyeol, making the drummer’s face turn red and his heart leap. “I was the lead singer, duh. But I had a problem. I didn’t even know about it until my first performance. I didn’t even expect it because I was fine with speaking to a large crowd. But that was it, I was fine speaking. I wasn’t fine singing.”

Sighing, Baekhyun leans back against the couch, letting his head rest on the top. There’s a tired look in his eyes and Chanyeol wants to reach out to tell him “I’m sorry”, “it’s okay”, and “I’ll help you”. Because if it’s experience in helping people overcome their stage fright, Chanyeol has it.

“I just froze on stage. The music was playing. My band, the rest of the band, they were already starting but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. Obviously they realised that something was wrong because they stopped and the whole auditorium was just silent. All the students and the teachers were staring at me. My band members were calling my name but I could hardly hear them. It was all a blur and my ears were ringing. I felt the oxygen leaving my lungs.” Baekhyun chuckles. “Then you wouldn’t believe what Kyungsoo did. He stood up from the audience and everyone looked at him but he ignored them and marched straight up to the stage and grabbed the microphone from me before he started singing acapella.”

“Kyungsoo did that?!” Chanyeol asks, unable to image his owl-like friend doing something so daring.

Nodding, Baekhyun smiles. “Yeah he did. And the whole school loved him. _I_ fell in love with him. I mean who wouldn’t have? If you were there, I bet you’d fall right for him too.” There’s a distant smile on Baekhyun’s face as he recalls the moment. “I was in my first year. Kyungsoo too. And ever since then, I never let Kyungsoo have a moment of peace.”

“Kyungsoo always speaks fondly of you,” Chanyeol interrupts.

Baekhyun snorts. “Of course, he would. I was the only fun in his life. Anyway, it started off as a small crush. But after that day, we became friends and for every performance, Kyungsoo would be there before the start, talking to me, and sitting in the front row every time I sang on stage. Kyungsoo never had that problem. He’s always been confident. I don’t think he fully understood how terrifying it was for me. But that’s what I loved about him. He never tried to act like he understood either. I don’t blame him. It’s difficult to understand something you don’t experience by yourself. But Kyungsoo stood by me anyway. And with each performance, I grew stronger. But not strong enough. I still experience panic attacks. Not all the time, but I do. And no one has ever been able to calm me down the way Kyungsoo did. I’m not saying that Jongdae and Minseok are no good at it but there is just no one like Kyungsoo, you know?”

Unable to supress the question, Chanyeol asks, “why didn’t you just confess to him?”

At that, Baekhyun laughs before he sits upright and faces Chanyeol with mirth in his eyes. “The thing is – Kyungsoo was already dating in the first year of high school.”

The piece of information makes Chanyeol’s jaw drop. “No way.”

“I’m dead serious,” Baekhyun says with a smirk. “I don’t know if you know him but Kim Jongin?” He raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol who nods in return. “Yeah, him. They’ve been dating since junior high. Cute, I know. And they make a great couple. I didn’t want to get in the way.”

Chanyeol nods his head in understand. He was in the same position as Baekhyun just a few weeks back when he had thought that Baekhyun was in a relationship with someone. It isn’t nice to break up anyone’s relationship. 

“I’m not saying that Kyungsoo would have ditched Jongin for me because, let’s face it, he wouldn’t. But I didn’t even want to make things awkward for us. I didn’t want to put Kyungsoo in a spot and more than that, Jongin’s my friend too. We were all in St. Jules together.”

“Kai, right?” Chanyeol clarifies when Baekhyun stops talking and the vocalist nods in affirmation, his eyes twinkling with some secret. “I met him once. He has stage fright too. Maybe Kyungsoo helped him overcome it too.” The drummer laughs but Baekhyun doesn’t. Instead, the vocalist is raising a brow at him with a ‘are you serious’ face and Chanyeol thinks that he needs to come up with better jokes next time.

“I’ve been trying to forget my feelings for Kyungsoo and it got easier over time, especially with how busy both of us are. But then he’s been quarrelling with Kai for months now, almost a year, and it’s never been this bad before. I know I’m horrible for even thinking about the possibility but it's my chance to be with him and all these feelings just came rushing back.”

Not knowing what to say, Chanyeol diverges a little from the topic. “Kai still covered up for him at the bar when I was still working there earlier this year though.”

A look of surprise flashes in Baekhyun’s eyes but it disappears as quickly as it was there. “Huh.”

Pondering over Baekhyun’s words Chanyeol thinks what a nice boyfriend Jongin is for helping Kyungsoo cover up even though they were quarrelling. Or, “maybe they weren’t quarrelling yet.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees easily with an insouciant shrug before he launches back into topic, though not as serious as before. “So as of now, I’m trying to forget Kyungsoo again because it’s just…bad to hope your friends will break up. And because I don’t really want them to break up no matter how much I like Kyungsoo because they’re both my friends and I love them and I want them to be happy.” Baekhyun’s voice is firm as he says it, his expression hard before it softens when he turns to face Chanyeol. His hand comes up to cup the side of Chanyeol’s face. “Then there’s you,” he says softly.

They don’t talk about Chanyeol’s confession to Baekhyun.

 

 

4 Spaces got booked for a mini charity live event a few weeks ago and today is the day.

It’s their first performance in a while, after Chanyeol witnessing Baekhyun’s breakdown at his first event as 4 Spaces’ new drummer. This time, they’re all calm and relaxed, having performed together once. Even Baekhyun seems cool and collected and it’s only then that Chanyeol realises that he may have been the reason, or at least part of it, for triggering Baekhyun’s anxiety the previous time and he feels dread in the pits of his stomach.

Of course Baekhyun would have felt nervous about performing with a new member. It wasn’t only Chanyeol who was worried about being accepted by the fans, the other members were afraid as well, only none of them showed it. And if Chanyeol failed or if the crowd didn’t like him then it was all on Baekhyun because he was the one who introduced Chanyeol to the band.

“It’s a full house!”

Jongdae’s voice snaps Chanyeol from his thoughts and he sees Baekhyun peeking through the curtains. He smiles at the sight.

When Baekhyun turns around, his face is ashen, and he’s licking his lips nervously.

In a second, Chanyeol is by his side. “You alright?”

“They’re here,” Baekhyun whispers, frightened gaze meeting Chanyeol’s confused ones. “They’re here and they’re here to watch me fail.”

“Who, Baek? Tell me.” The drummer holds the lead vocalist’s hands and notices that they are shaking. Frowning, Chanyeol rubs Baekhyun’s hand soothingly, hoping that he can calm the other down. “Breathe, Baek.”

“Leave them.” Chanyeol hears Minseok’s voice from his side, probably telling Jongdae not to interfere.

Taking in a shaky breath, Baekhyun says so softly that Chanyeol has to lean in to hear, “my schoolmates.”

Shocked, Chanyeol pulls away a little to see Baekhyun’s eyes closed. Not thinking twice, Chanyeol pulls the short vocalist into a hug and strokes his hair.

Not expecting the sudden action, Baekhyun tenses in his arms before relaxing completely.

“Most people in high school knew about my stage-fright because of what happened during my first performance. It’s pretty easy to put two and two together and the boys at St. Jules aren’t dumb, just lazy, but mostly mischievous.”

Chanyeol snorts and Baekhyun chuckles a little.

“You’ll make it through because you’re _amazing_ , Byun Baekhyun.” He moves away to look at Baekhyun. “And if it’s any worth, I believe in you.”

“Thank you, Chanyeol.”

 

Their performance was perfect, or so Chanyeol thought. As soon as they step off the stage, a nasty comment hits his ears, and probably the other members’ too.

“Baekhyun was so flat just now!”

The vocalist freezes in his footsteps. Jongdae turns around with gritted teeth but Minseok’s hand is already on his back, pushing him forward, leaving the guitarist with no choice but to comply unless he makes a scene.

“Not so scared anymore, Byun?” one voice says and Chanyeol immediately walks up to that person who cowers back.

The drummer’s height is a very powerful weapon, often used to intimidate people like the one standing before him.

“Baekhyun is perfect.” With that, Chanyeol takes hold of Baekhyun’s hand and pulls him towards the dressing room, not affording a second glance to the two people staring incredulously after them.

 

“I can take care of myself fine, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun snaps as soon as they enter the dressing room, shrugging Chanyeol’s hand off his arm.

In another seat, Jongdae is fuming as well, Minseok trying to calm him down.

“They’re not worth it,” Minseok tells the whole room and Jongdae scoffs.

“This isn’t the first time they’re showing their faces. I mean, don’t they have anything else better to do?” Jongdae’s tone is clipped but that isn’t what Chanyeol is focusing on.

“They’ve been to 4 Spaces’ lives before?” Chanyeol’s tone is angry and his fingers curl into fists at his sides as he tries to calm himself down.

Sending Chanyeol a sad look, Minseok nods.

Frustrated, Chanyeol asks, “why?”

“To torment Baekhyun, why else?” Jongdae answers angrily.

“Can you guys all just shut up?” Baekhyun shouts, and the whole room falls silent. The other three members look at Baekhyun with varying worried looks. “I can handle myself.” He stands up and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

Now that is new. Chanyeol has never seen Baekhyun acting like that before.

“Just let him be.” It’s Minseok who suggests it. “He’ll calm down after a while.”

The other two silently agree.

 

“How did you help Baekhyun overcome his stage fright when you guys were in school together?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo the next time they’re sitting down in their café. “Is he always so…snappish?”

Raising a brow, Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol for a few moments without saying anything. “Not really,” he says eventually and takes a sip from his mocha.

The Broadway star doesn’t say anything else but Chanyeol assumes that the other knows that Baekhyun told him about the past.

“Then why is he so snappish _now_?”

Tutting, Kyungsoo shakes his head at the drummer, making him shrink into his seat. “Baekhyun’s a nice guy. Nothing really builds up in him so he’s easily hurt. But if you coddle him too much and treat him like he’s fragile, Baekhyun will explode. Just give him space at times, simple.”

Narrowing his eyes at Kyungsoo, Chanyeol asks, “have you made Baekhyun angry before?”

“I can be quite overbearing at times,” Kyungsoo admits with a half-smile, but there’s a threat in his eyes warning Chanyeol that if he ever repeats this words to anyone else, there will be consequences. Quite overbearing. Sure.

Very often, Chanyeol speaks without thinking but it rarely happens when he’s with Kyungsoo for fear of his life. This is one of the rare moments and the words are out of his mouth before he can even feel an ounce of regret.

“Kai’s so nice though. Helping you out at the bar even though you guys were fighting.”

But Kyungsoo doesn’t scold him. “What?”

“Kai? Your boyfriend?” The drummer chuckles nervously. “Or were you guys not quarrelling back then? You know Junmyeon’s bar, right?” The Broadway star nods, his eyebrows etched together as he carefully listens to Chanyeol’s story. “When you called in months ago, saying that you couldn’t make it.”

“That was once.”

“So you remember it?” Chanyeol asks and Kyungsoo nods in affirmation. “Well, Kai came in and sang for you. I told you this before.”

“No.” Kyungsoo squints at Chanyeol. “You didn’t. You said you met Kai at the bar.”

“Because he was there to cover for you!”

“I thought you meant to watch the performance,” Kyungsoo hisses.

Oh crap.

“It wasn’t Kai!” Kyungsoo snaps and Chanyeol wonders why he’s so good at making people snap.

Frowning, Chanyeol asks, “no?”

Messing up his perfectly styled hair, Kyungsoo sighs. “It was Baekhyun.”

“He said he was Kai…” Recently, every time Chanyeol’s in a quarrel, his arguments are uselessly weak and this is no exception. “I didn’t know.”

“Doesn’t really look good to be a quite famous singer and have stage fright while performing in small bars, you know?”

Now is Chanyeol’s time to strike back with a good counter. “And it looks good if you’re a professional dancer?” It’s a smart comeback, Chanyeol thinks.

“I think he was banking on the fact that you didn’t know Kai,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Oh,” Chanyeol says dumbly, losing yet another argument.

“Anyway, it was Baekhyun who helped me. He didn’t tell me much about it. Just that a cute, tall, dorky guy helped him out. I wouldn’t have guessed that it was you based on the description.”

The drummer splutters before pointing an accusatory finger at Kyungsoo. “And you can figure that out now?”

Pointing to his head, Kyungsoo smirks. “Deduction skills, my friend. I’m sure you lack them.” Before Chanyeol can cry out in indignation, Kyungsoo is shutting him off with a wave of his hand. “Baekhyun doesn’t tell everyone about what happened in high school, you know.”

Deflating into his seat, Chanyeol casts his eyes downward. “It’s because I’m his band member.”

Rarely does Kyungsoo make any incoherent noise, but he does now, letting out a frustrated sound. “You’re so insufferable.” But he doesn’t say anything more before he finishes his mocha, cleans his mouth, and leaves the café.

“I’m not,” Chanyeol protests to the air when Kyungsoo is gone.

 

 

4 Spaces’ annual tour is starting and this is Chanyeol’s first time participating in it. He can still remember himself as part of 4 Spaces’ audience just months before this and now he’s the one that’s going to be on stage, performing for all their fans to see. _His_ fans to see.

Adrenaline courses through his veins in the days leading up to the opening show.

They’re in a nice and fancy five-star hotel the night before their first performance and they have a scrumptious dinner together before retiring to their rooms to rest for the night. Chanyeol’s all ready to take a long, warm bath when someone knocks against his door.

Frowning, he answers it and is surprised to see Jongdae there.

“Baekhyun’s panicking,” the guitarist rushes out, a pleading look in his eyes and Chanyeol knows what he has to do.

Minutes later, he’s standing in Baekhyun’s room, hand on the other’s back telling him to calm down. Seeing how tired Jongdae looks, Chanyeol tells the other to go back to his room first because he’s okay with comforting Baekhyun alone.

“Thank you,” Jongdae says before leaving the two.

“I can’t,” Baekhyun says shakily, repeatedly running his fingers down his face. “This is a disaster.”

Calmly, Chanyeol tells Baekhyun, “I know that you’re worried because it’s my first tour with you guys.”

In an instant, Baekhyun stops shaking, but just for a moment, before he’s shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I can’t help it. But it’s not because of you, I swear. I freak out like this before the start of all our big tours.”

“Hey, hey,” Chanyeol calls out and holds Baekhyun’s hands to stop the other from fidgeting. “Look at me.” The vocalist listens, allowing Chanyeol to hold his hands. “Remember my story?” Chanyeol starts and Baekhyun looks at him, question marks surrounding his head. “I was so scared during my first performance in the bar that I couldn't sing at all I just started banging on the drums to a random beat.”

The vocalist’s eyes widen in surprise, his shock taking over his anxiety.

“I used to be a part-time bartender at a small bar where I sing sometimes. I’m good at the drums and there’s a drum set in the back room where I used to work at that I use when I’m performing. No one else touches the drum so it’s kind of like my instrument.”

Chanyeol grins when he realises that Baekhyun’s hands have stopped shaking.

“It’s okay to be scared. You just have to relax.” The drummer’s voice is tender and encouraging before he frowns, making Baekhyun tense. “Or are you just down with a flu right now so you’ll sound husky on stage later?”

Then Baekhyun relaxes, the ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

“You know,” Baekhyun says, the accusatory tone playful in his voice as he curls his hand around Chanyeol’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he blurts out hastily before withdrawing his hand. The vocalist stands up and starts pacing the room. “I know I should have told you earlier but I just couldn’t. I don’t know. I couldn’t find the right time. And you were just…” Biting his lower lip, Baekhyun struggles to find a word. “You were just so sweet,” he says eventually and his shoulders sag when he stops to face Chanyeol. “Despite not knowing I was.”

“Baek…”

“Then I saw you during the concert and I was so shocked. But you shouted so loudly, cheering Sehun on and I just couldn’t miss such a loud voice, you know?” Baekhyun grins at him as he smiles sheepishly.

In a moment of boldness, Chanyeol admits, “I wanted your attention.”

“Well, you got it.” Walking back to where Chanyeol is still sitting on the bed, Baekhyun takes back his previous seat. “Then I saw you again when I was visiting my school and I was really shocked. That was my third time meeting you and third time’s the charm, right? So I decided to ask you to join the band. It just so happens that you play the drum and our drummer just left. Besides, you were still so _sweet_.” The vocalist stresses the last word and Chanyeol wonders how he can make it sound like a dirty word. “Then after talking to you, I realised that I wanted to know you more as a friend, especially after visiting your apartment.”

“You sound like you have a crush on me,” Chanyeol says without thinking and immediately covers his mouth when Baekhyun shoots him an amused look.

“Maybe I do and maybe I have had a crush on you for a while now.”

Too stunned to say anything, Chanyeol just swallows.

“But what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry for lying to you. And don’t say I didn’t, because I did and I know that very well.” Dropping his head in shame, Baekhyun sighs. “I just didn’t want you to have a bad impression of me.”

Grabbing one of Baekhyun’s hands again, the vocalist meets the giant’s eyes and sees them brimming with sincerity. “I could never hate you.”

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says softly as he leans in closer.

Wanting this moment to last as long as Baekhyun does, Chanyeol closes the remaining distance between them and kisses Baekhyun full on the lips, tentatively at first before he wraps one arms around Baekhyun’s waist to pull him closer. The vocalist gasps at the sudden movement and Chanyeol slides his tongue into the other’s mouth.

They break apart before things get too heated up and their faces are mirroring shades of red.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Chanyeol concludes after a minute of awkward silence.

“Yep,” Baekhyun pops the ‘p’ at the end.

They sigh simultaneously before looking at each other and burst out laughing.

“Goodnight, Baek,” Chanyeol says and leans forward to peck Baekhyun’s lips before pulling away.

“Night, Chanyeol.”

 

Opening night is a blast, if the newcomer of 4 Spaces says so himself. The hype is still pumping through Chanyeol’s blood in his veins and his ears are still ringing with the beats of the drums when they’re all gathered backstage, shouting and cheering.

The drummer doesn’t know what happens next but all he hears is Baekhyun’s voice calling his name. When he looks around, he finds the vocalist pushing his way past the staff members they hired for this tour and making his way towards the giant.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Ignoring everyone else in the backstage, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol down for a kiss. “There was never anyone like Kyungsoo, until you,” Baekhyun says against Chanyeol’s lips.

“You’ll always be a star to me, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says softly after they pull apart completely as he rests his forehead against Baekhyun’s.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun whispers again, this time only for Chanyeol to hear as they seal their lips one more time, both of them smiling, disregarding the wolf-whistles around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> NEW A/N: I'd like to apologise for the abrupt ending. When I was writing this, I lost my inspiration halfway but I wanted to post it on Chanyeol's birthday so it became rushed >_> I'll edit this (add bonus chapters and stuff) when I have the time!


End file.
